The Omniscient Party
by Moofytata
Summary: Of course we aren't omniscient. But, we are indeed the ones who caused a disturbance, as a lack for a better word, between the 'Chaos Legion'  and the 'Blind Snipers'.
1. Apology

I confess that I did it.

I sincerely apologize for the rude message I gave you, Ringmaster (aka TT) and everyone else. I was secretly on the Blind Snipers' side when there was that huge war.

Everyone, just hate me for all I care. It's what I deserve. But be aware, I enabled profanity filter because there are children under 13 on this website...so using colorful language would be pretty much useless.

Continue on with your lives and it will all just be a funny memory later on.


	2. Fan Mail

Don't you people check the archives often? Heavens to Betsy.

* * *

><p>I did it.<p>

I was the one who vandalized Automated-TT-Submission's Google Doc.

Wait...could it be?

Ah yes. I sabotaged the finished (or seemingly finished) MST he was working on. I shan't speak of it's contents, for it would be shocking for some. Not that I could remember who he tried to 'constructively criticize'.

I am The Omniscient Party.

Just kidding. I am not omniscient, nor a party.

But a joke is a temporary lie. Without revealing the lie, there would not be a punchline.

The irony. It's cold metal surface with rust sprinkled on it is such a delectable treat.

So much for playing 'warrior' on the Blind Sniper's side.

As you can not tell, the destruction of the MST along with a ransom note (well, a colorful note would be a better word) from one of my chums, happened **BEFORE the peace treaty**. It was TT, that was '/totally/ off-time'.

* * *

><p>Now let's read some of the fan-mail. Oh joy. Do I detect a note of sarcasm? No Ta-Ta. No it wasn't.<p>

**...The irony in my last reveiw...oh, the irony...**

***sigh***

**What amuses me the most, though, is that the person who did this was /totally/ off-time. Right after a truce! Now it's them against everyone! What a dumbfuck! And they're totally contradicting themselves, telling you to 'leav uz alon' when they say we suck. ...As a matter a fact, why are they even reading fanfiction if it all sucks? Again, I tell you - dumb. Fuck.**

**Heheh. Bet they feel quite stupid now, eh?**

**No quarter- no holds barred. I'm sick of this bullshit going on in the IZ section. Drama, drama, drama. Chill the hell out! But since someone didn't get the damn message, let's send it again-a little more pointed.**

**TT(and his Chaos Legion)want good fics.**

**Blind Snipers are happy with what they got.**

**They compromised.**

**Deal with it, assholes.**

**Good luck finding them out, all of you.**

**~AlbaTROSSA**

Contradictive, we are. It's like we're opposite twins. You, my frenemy, have gained one intelligence point. I make an excellent host, do I not? And no, I do not feel any remorse for what I have caused. When you do something, it has been done. On another note, you seem to have a simple mind for using such profanity to get your point across._ How_ _clever_.

Is that another note of sarcasm? Oh you bet.

**I just found this since I wasn't exactly following the war or anything for a small amount of time...**

**/Anyway/, I was, actually, going to forgive you for the entire crap that happened. I tend to overreact alot, I admit, but I have no clue who did that. Either way, the truce was going to be accepted completely in my frame of mind, but... :( I SHALL FIND THAT LITTLE-**

Finish your sentence please.

***Sigh* Why would someone break the treaty? It's like..well.. breaking peace DX Well, this is nice ._.**

I did not break the treaty under the fair circumstances that the gruesome deed was committed a few days BEFORE the treaty,

**Urgh! Why did they have to do that? There was perfect peace between the groups and that person ruined. They better hope I never find out who did this... Are you guys still accepting people to join? I'd still like to join.**

If the owner of these words are reading this right now, you have just found out who did it. Congratulations.

**WHAT? I swear, whoever broke the agreement is in DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP trouble. They`ll be lucky if I don`t beat them to death with a stop sign!**

Again, the deed was done before the treaty. Also, a stop sign isn't even threatening.

**HOW did they attack TT?**

Are you illiterate? If not, which is a low chance that you are not, then read Automated-TT-Submission's "Join the Chaos Legion!" and go to chapter 3. That is, if you can read.

**WHAT? IM GONNA BASH THEIR SKULLS IN WITH MY INSTRUMENT CASE.**

**my pshchotic rant is over, but i'm not happy about this.**

Can't anyone wield a better weapon?

* * *

><p>That was fun, wasn't it Ta-ta? Of course. Now you know who it was, and you'll quit your whining. Have a wonderful Christmas.<p> 


	3. Deja vu?

I am just a person over the internet who cannot be harmed by whatever weapon you choose, because you'll never meet me in your own sessions.

Your temper and frustration amuses me. If you know what's best for you, then you would try not to feed the flames that the flamer ignites. It will only cause you to start another war, and sign yet another peace treaty. Sort of like 'deja vu' if you look at it that way.


	4. Sweet Dreams, my Dearest Child

Oh look at the sound of this! Hate on Christmas Eve. I love it when you hate; have I ever told any of you that? You are all so wonderful at insulting in your own ways, I can't possibly imagine how you can improve them! No really, I wasn't joking. You can't improve your insults with those horrid and vulgar curse words.

Haven't you been taught to not use profanity extensively for no apparent reason? I think not. I hear the words of Eridan speaking through these words...his voice. Yes, his voice. So what do you think you'll get for Christmas? I'm pretty sure more 'fan mail' will come.

I should probably write something related to a short story, or else I would bore my guests. After all, an excellent host will not keep their guests waiting on all of this chit-chat.

Let's see if you can recognize this writing style. I'm sure that you do. Please note that this **isn't** a ZaDr. Just because it's about Dib, does not mean it's a ZaDr or a DaTr, or any pairing involving Dib.

* * *

><p>Dib trudged through the thick snow, fighting the painful sting of the frost. It felt like it was only several weeks ago that the Membrane family had recently replaced the 12-year-old boy with a newer, more sane son with a smaller head. How could his own father just abandon him like that? Why couldn't they just accept the fact Dib likes the studies of the paranormal? Most importantly; who could Dib turn to now?<p>

So many questions swam around within Dib's endless ocean of a mind. His thoughts ran in circles around his head and the atmosphere around him started to swirl around into darkness. A misty voice that belonged to a female echoed throughout his skull.

_"Sleep Dib..."_

_"It's all just a dream..." _

_"You'll wake up soon..." _

The boy swayed back and forth, then collapsed into the icy snow; forgotten.

_"Sweet dreams, my dearest child."_

* * *

><p>And now, you'll flame this written work just because<em> I<em> wrote it. Now if another wonderful author published this, they would recieve so much praise as opposed to anyone like me on the Invader Zim archives.

Another thing is that you'll probably flame anything I will write in the future because I am on this account. Trust me, I've seen this before.


End file.
